kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> }}|— }}} |text= Oh yeaaa haha i forgott. Ok well Idk if I'll be on FB friday cuz honestly I really havnt been on there that much. These days I'm on here all the time =D. Btw how do you like these talk bubbles I customized? I am SOOOOO very proud of them! Still digging a few quotes up for a few of em, cuz I don't like some of the quotes for a few of em but yeaa. =D }} yeah thats all comes in with being a newbie. Im not one anymore been apart of the wikia for over a year!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Yes lol well i've been using this for a long time but I decided to make an account 9/12. And I just got interested in figuring all that stuff out. But I am just SOOOOOOO proud with myself cuz they look sooooooooo AWSOME lol. You cant deny it =D. But anywho yea... I notice you dont hav a hooded Riku bubble. Is that purposely or just didnt make one. Did u customize your own or did someone make yours btw? 15:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) }} Lots of questions :P. I made a account sept 20, 2009! So did Dan36. I purposely dont have one. People made them for me. I'll txt ya later today once my mommy picks me up. I want my PSP back! ( I would use my talkbubbles but they take too long in my 10mins before school.)--I'm so bored Dont worry about it. --I'm so bored 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Anniversery, Joey! <3--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze I happen to be EternalNothingnessx111 best friend--BlazeCannon15 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok Deleated, and thanks for info but you can really just call me Joey. I feel no need tohide my name. But I will most deffinetaly respect that you want you name to be a secret =D . So Blaze, you're best friends with ENXIII? That's cool. You both have awsome pages by the way.RoxasXIIILK 19:55, November 5, 2010 I basically copied most of what he did because we have many interests even our birthdays are in Feb--BlazeCannon15 00:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) joey you cathin this You know I know too much about Eternal his real base personality I know we all do, but I can personally relate to him because most of this stuff happened to me to--BlazeCannon15 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, that would explain why they are so similar hahaha. And really same month and interests, wow haha now thats friendship hahaha. Most of my friends I have some common interests but on the big issues it's like we're polar opposites. You can just copy someones stuff? And what do you mean? What stuff? Oh wait the things I'm asking you?RoxasXIIILK 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hey roxas can you help me with my talk bubbles x-blade Hello, Joey, I got the X-blade thingy on my page by pasting this long and confusing piece of code at the top of my page coding that i think i copied from KrytenKoro's page, i don't remember, and then typing in the image of my choice. i will warn you now though, whatever image you choose make sure it has an invisivble background or else you're gonna get this real ugly white box around it Credit goes to the TNE for the code, enjoy -- 00:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) joey my talk bubbles I need yor help to fix them and random question do youhave a made up keyblade--BlazeCannon15 01:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hello are you there--BlazeCannon15 01:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hit the link on the bubbles you see the marluxia ones make am work fine how you structure yours--BlazeCannon15 01:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ok um you fix the problem for me and I can see for future reference by the way do you have a made up keyblade drawn if so tell me I want ti know?--BlazeCannon15 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put the color cerise pink but you see that code in the color put that as for the weapon on the bubble just like yours put Marluxia's scythe, I have a Keyblade drawn and it's called Phoenix's Gift made it out of pure imigination, what's yours called--BlazeCannon15 02:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) put it exactly there--BlazeCannon15 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yes put the Graceful Dahlia and Emblems of Nobodies where you put Oathkeeper Obilvion--BlazeCannon15 02:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put The Emblem First then the Dahlia last, no amimation--BlazeCannon15 02:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) second thought put the animation I'd like to see it--BlazeCannon15 02:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I did /* Re:I did */ just tell me how to use talk bubbles like you do I made them how do I know which one to use--BlazeCannon15 00:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) no suppose I am feeling mad how do I be specific oj to use the anger one--BlazeCannon15 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey! How's it look? ‎ }} Answer }|— }}} |text= Yes I have and I need to get used to it }} }|— }}} |text= One more thing whats your keyblade and what do you think about my userpage and history of KH, tell you something I am 16 as well }} }|— }}} |text= EternalNothingnessXIII happens to be 15 }} Re:Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! Quotations? Nah I don't... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, sure. Haha thanks. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Oh! So that's what you meant by quotation, I though you were talking about something else! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! It goes under A in my book for awesomeness! Is that Ventus? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, do u like my Organization XIII thing at the bottom of the screen on my profile page? ‎ }} Yeah. }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah, I like it how they have so many people in the Organization and that they like have original names that have no "X" in them except for Xehanort...and I also like the way they have like powers from the elements. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Axel! He's cool. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Laters, I'm going now... I might come back on. ‎ }} Heya and you can add it to your profile if you want. Since apparently the talk pages are better used for other stuff, do you have MSN or something else where we can talk instead?|time=Soxra ]] 04:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} to insert the userbox instead of typing it out each time. You can do the same thing with your talk boxes, like I have. It's a bit tricker than the userbox, but it can be done. ;)|time=Soxra ]] 17:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} stuff which gets kind of complex. If you want you can take a look at mine if you want... if that doesn't work out, there are a few people around here who are talk bubble specialists (JFHavoc, I think, is one) who can probably help you out.|time=Soxra ]] 22:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} Hello again! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hello friend! What have u been up 2 while i was gone? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hi! Sorry for being so late on messaging you, I just had my mathematics exam... Damn! Do you just hate maths? And yes I made them, haha. Alright, alright! I like. Nice. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I live in New Zealand, down here we don't have grades, we have forms, I'm form 6: year 12, I'm at college. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'm 17 years old. Hey, when I lower the size the image just disappears, like it's the only size it goes down to. I'll try putting it out to Soxra. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ In New Zealand college is high school. I gave Soxra the info. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ It goes Kindergarden, Primary school, Middle school, Intermediate, College, University. Where you are College must be University because over here you have to be 18 or 19 to be in University. Now...about that avatar, sure I'd like to see it. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hmm...10/07/1993. Yours? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hah? You were born in 1993 too!? I thought you would be like born in 1994 or something! Man that's crazy and cool at the same time haha! What high school do you go to? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ My brother's in Boston to be a missionary for my church, do you know the Mormon's? Of course you can say High School, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself hahahaha. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, the religion Mormon. I'm Mormon. You know the people called Elders? Like when you say Elder and then the Elder's last name? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Be right back, ok? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi! You're still on? This is fun aye? LOL ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hey! Did you get that message by SilverCrono, too? ‎ }} Re:hey Talk Page Conversations Instead of holding entire conversations on user talk pages, please go on the IRC and talk there. Your edits are excessive and kind of irritating. For more information, please see this. -- 02:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Uhm, ok I get it thanks for telling me for the 3rd time. Could you get off my case? I stoped alright? Thank you. }} }|— }}} |text= Oh, really? I'm so sorry! I didn't know that. I'm still sort of new at this whole thing. I thought you put it on again cause you wanted it to stay there so I wouldn't do it again. Again I'm really sorry! }} }|— }}} |text= Well thanks for the heads up I appreciate it. }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah! You're probably right, I pretty much do need your help, because I have no idea what IRC is. Thanks. ‎ }} Hola Heyy. How are you? I miss ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= I'm good hru? Didya see my awesome page? and theres still more to come =D btw when you see this check out your page. I put something on there that I made last night. }} Im good, just ate icecream :D. Not yet to read it now! Coolio dude, I love it, lol.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Note that you do not actually type X. I'm just using X as an example. What you actually type where X goes depends on which bubble you wanna use. Here's a list of what to replace X with: *Normal = talk *Happy = happy *Very happy or laughing = laughing *Excited = excited *Shocked, Confused, Questions, or Intrigued by something = shocked *Sad = sad *Depressed = depressed *Hurt = hurt *Annoyed = annoyed *Angry = angry *Enraged = enraged *Hooded = hooded *Friendship talk = friendtalk *Friendship talk normal = friendtext *Friendship happy = friendhappy *Friendship sad = friendsad *Friendship angry = friendangry *Friendship shocked = friendshocked *Friendship hooded = friendarmor To make myself clear, the name of the talk bubble which you put on your user page is on the left of the ‘=’. To use that one, replace X with the word on the right of the ‘=’ For example, to use the Normal bubble, you type That’s all. Have fun with your bubbles! :D Come to me if you got any questions!}} I've been dying to tell you this Re:Arrowguns Thanks for the welcome! }} RE:Hello '' WOW Re:Your message on your user page please. :D PS I can make and edit pictures the way you do, not as good though, but Bluerfn, who i believe is an admin, removes them. Probably due to copyright issues. How do you put up those pictures and Bluer doesn't remove them?}} RE:PRESENT Dude! I love it!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 20:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Friend May I suggest }} If you want a bunch of specifics, then sure i guess. let's see. Dark Riku (riku wearing that heartless suit) is a must-have. The background should be somethin related to darkness like that smokey background in that awesome image you made for RL. You can use the smoke background if you want. just somethin with darkness is great :D . For a weapon, either Keyblade of People's Hearts or nothing at all. I'd also prefer if it only showed about the waist up. putting my name on there is fine, but it really doesn't matter. I guess that's it. Remember ANYTHING will do, really. it just has to be awesome & beastly. Thanks a lot! :D PS wanna go on the irc? BSB and UE are having a weird battle :D I like the idea of the heartless emblem sorta fady in the background and the cloudy background. Wanna go on the irc? we'd probably get in trouble if we put one more comment right now. :P RE: Friend Request Course' we can!--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Helping I took a look at your template and everything seemed to be fine. But if there is still something you don't understand, anything you ask me to explain to you about talk bubbles is probably on this page. Send me a message if you need any more help. -- 06:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends onto your Userpage, and you'll get this: }} and you'll get this : }} Talk bubbles Hi }|Xion=I FINALLY get to meet you!! Thank you for the compliment. I do enjoy that picture. It reminds me so much of how Xion will always be in Roxas and Sora. It's so pretty.}} }|Xion=Whoops. I was so excited I forgot to answer your friend request!!! Sure. I wanted to meet you cause I think Roxas is WAYYYYYYYY better than Sora. He's so awesometated(totally awesome)!!! Here's the image at this website : http://i362.photobucket.com/albums/oo67/DannasDeidara/xionandroxasx3.jpg If you want my user box, here it is. If you want it. To use it type: Welcome!}} Hey again